Kits Over Clan
by VineheartxXx
Summary: What if Bluestar had chosen her kits over her clan? If Thistleclaw had become leader? Find out here. Tags: Warrior Cats, Warriors, Thistlestar, Bluestar, Prophecy, Erin hunter, Seekers, Kits, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Riverclan, Firestar.
1. Introduction

**Intro**

_A shadow fell over Bluefur. _"This is not part of the prophecy," Goosefeather hissed. "Fire must burn without bonds."

Bluefur stood up and faced him. "The prophecy can wait. My kits need me now."

"What about your Clan?" Goosefeather gazed across the clearing at Thistleclaw. His coat was ridged with snow as he tried to coax Redpaw to reach higher with swiping forepaws. "Stretch your claws!" He snapped. "You won't be fighting mice." Bluefur sighed again. That tom would push any cat if it meant that he got to teach them to fight _and _show Sunstar that he was a loyal warrior who deserved to be deputy.

He was brave and determind. But also ambitious and Bluefur couldn't forget the vision of his body soaked in blood. No. She loved her kits too much.

Bluefur shook her head. "What can I do?"

"The kits have a father don't they?"

She sighed and turned away. "It's not that simple." She muttered and flicked her tail across his ear.

"The Clan needs you more." Goosefeather pressed on.

Her ear flicked. _Thistleclaw's Ambition is to become leader. So what harm could he do when it was fulfilled?_

**Sorry it's short but hey! It's an intro!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Queen's Duty

**Alright, I have some ideas of my own but I want to know what YOU would be most happy with. **

**In your review please put if you think Mosskit's destiny was to join Starclan or not.**

**Also put whether you think Mistyfoot and Stonefur should keep their warrior names or have new ones!!!**

**Please only vote once.**

**This is very early I know :) but hey! Sorry it isn't very long but. Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________**

Chapter 2 - A Queens Duty.

Bluefur woke with a jolt."Owwww." She turned around to see Runningkit pinning her tail to the floor, pride filling his little round eyes.

Mosskit lay on her flank asleep. While Mistyand Stonekit were both in a tight ball sheilding themselves from the cold Leaf-bare chill. _Stonekit has the same shoulders as his father, _she thought proudly, _I wander what color his eyes will be._

"Sorry about Runningkit, Ever since he went outside the nursery he's been causing trouble."

Bluefur's whiskers twitched, "Too much energy and no where to spend it." She commented. "He'll make a good strog tire-less speedy warrior."

Runningkit puffed his chest out in pride. "Those Shadowclan warriors won't stand a chance!" He squeaked, leaping on his sister, Mousekit.

"Hey!" she squealed wrestling with her brother. White-eye frowned at her kits and herded them back into her nest with her tail.

"Bluefur's kits are asleep. You don't want to wake them." She started to groom Runningkit's chest and Runningkit tried to push her away.

"I don't _need _a wash."

Bluefur smiled. "I'm sure even the bravest, fiercest Shadowclan warriors have a wash sometimes."

"But I'm not a Shadowclan warrior." he protested. "I'm a brave tire-less Thunderclan warrior! I'll tear every Riverclan or Shadowclan cat that crosses our border to shreds!"

_More like a tire-less Thunderclan kit with way to much time on his paws. _Her whiskers twitched at the thought.

Mosskit stirred and crawled along her back until he was laying in between her shoulder blades. Bluefur turned to lick a tuft of fur on her head. Gazing happily at her little kit.

Stonekit stirred and his head shot up suddenly. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed around. "Well done, Stonekit." She murmured smiling, pride filling her eyes.

"Am I the first?" He yawned drowsily and blinking away the blurriness. "No little one. Mistykit open her eyes yesterday for a couple of seconds." Stonekit stretched his tiny front legs and looked at his mother in awe, his head cocked to one side.

Bluefur decided to continue, "Mosskit hasn't yet though." He was looking at White-eye now. Possibly admiring her sleek, well-groomed pelt, or looking at her blind eye. Suddenly Bluefur realised something. Stonekit had orange eyes like his father.

_He would of been exactly like him if it wasn't for his pelt color. _He had a grey pelt like his mother, well not exactly grey. It had a kind of blue tinge. But pelt colors didn't matter anyway.

"Hey! You opened your eyes!" Runningkit leaped from his nest and Mousekit sat bolt upright next to him.

"Can we take him into the clearing?! Please?"

Stonekit's eyes shone as he gazed up at his mother hopefully.

Bluefur glanced at White-eye quickly, then shook her head.

"Not until Mosskit open's her eyes."

"When-"

Bluefur silenced him.

"When she's ready."

Mistykit blinked open her eyes and stretched her tiny claws. "Hey you opened your eyes?!" she squeaked happily and rushed over to her brother.

Mosskit nestled closer into Bluefur's fur she obviously wasn't ready yet. "Mossk- What?" Stonekit was staring out of the nursery wide-eyed.

"What is it?!" Squeaked Mistykit. "Snow." Replied White-eye calmly.

"Snow?" Mosskit looked at her mother with beautiful green eyes. She scrambled down and joined her siblings. Bluefur's whiskers twitched. Even Runningkit and Mousekit were staring outside.

"Why don't you go play? I think I need to stretch my legs as well." _And go watch Thistleclaw _she added silently.

Five amazed kits stumbled out of the nursery poking and prodding the snow experimentally. Bluefur padded out after them. Whitestorm and Goldenflower were clearing the entrance to the Gorse tunnel. While Redpaw practised his battle moves with Lionheart. A cluster of cats was gathered just outside the medicine den.

Bluefur gazed pitfully at the measley thin sparrow where the fresh-kill pile should have been.

"It's worse then usual."

"We'll need another deputy soon."

"He might recover though."

Bluefur padded over to the group of clanmates.

"Tawnyspots?" She guessed sadly.

Adderfang nodded.

"He will recover. But he won't be strong enough to hold up his duties as deputy.

Featherwhisker predicted. "We tried the same cure as last time. Nothing."

Thistleclaw's eyes glinted with ambition as he spoke. "How long?"

Goosefeather sat down. "I had a chat with Sunstar. He will appoint the new deputy today."

Thistleclaw nodded. "We will be strong again, once the new deputy is choosen. No cat will dare mess with us! We will triumph, the other clans will tremble in fear as we streak down at gatherings!"

_I can't let that happen, but I have no other choice. I can't abandon my kits!_

Bluefur decided to change the subject quickly as cats broke away from the group. Muttering in twos and threes. "Anyone seen Thrushpelt?"

Rosetail flicked her ear. "He went on patrol near the Riv-"

Sparrowpelt burst through the gorse tunnel. "Riverclan." He gasped, "They've taken the Sunningrocks!"

Bluefur's eye widened. _Again!?_ But this time she couldn't do anything, because of-

"Can we go fight?" Mosskit, Stonekit and Mistykit looked up at Bluefur with pleading eyes.

She shook her head. "You're too young. But don't worry you'll get your turn. Sunningrocks is to be lost and won many times over yet." Her kits looked sadly at their paws. Bluefur had never felt so helpless.

She watched her as her clan mates streamed out of the gorse tunnel. All she could do is watch and hope. She sighed. This wasn't what she had wanted. Was this Starclan's punishment? For spoiling their perfect little prophecy? Well she was sick of that propchecy. She only had one life and she intended it to be spent the way she wanted. _But is this what you want?_

____________________________________

**Please review. I will answer your questions at the beginning of each chapter**

**~ Vineheart X**

**More reviews needed then I will post the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 Ceremonies

**Thank you for all the reviews! :) Sorry about the delay. I am going on hoilday, so won't be here from the 22nd Aug - 2nd Sep. I already wrote this whole chapter and then it got lost so sorry for it being short I will make up for it!!!**

**Also I need Suggestions for Mistyfoot and Stonefur's Warrior Names. I already have Mosskit's but your welcome to post suggestions for hers as well ^.^**

**______________________________**

Sunstar jumped onto the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here. Beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!"

His yowl rang through out the clearing. Bluefur picked up Stonekit in her teeth and herded Mistykit and Mosskit into the clearing. She sat down next to Adderfang who was groomed thoroughly. Placing Stonekit on the floor next to his sisters she tilted her head to one side.

_Does he know or is he just hoping? _A flare of hope burned within her chest. Maybe he would be the next deputy. Not Thistleclaw! She smiled warmly at him

"You fought well from what I hear."

Adderfang returned her smile and dipped his head.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly.

Bluefur turned her attention back to her clan leader.

"Sunningrocks remains ours! All are warriors fought well and Hailstar was clever to retreat when she did-"

"We sent them running with their tails in between thier legs!" Yowled Thistleclaw.

The Clan cheered. But Bluefur remained quiet. _I should be proud of my clan, they gave us a valuable bit of territory. _She sighed and glanced around. Goosefeather was still and silent, his gaze burning her pelt. _You were suppose to save us. Traitor._ Was plastered onto his face.

She shook her head, _My kits come first,_ and turned to face the high rock again.

"Tawnyspots, is it your wish to give up your title of deputy and go to join the elders?"

"It is."

"Your clan honors your loyalty, courage and the hope you give your clan on the darkest of days. You have given us much. I call upon Starclan to give you many seasons of rest. I trust you have many stories to tell."

Sunstar dipped his head to show his support and Tawnyspots stepped back.

"Tawnyspots! Tawnyspots! Tawnyspots!" Bluefur joined in.

After the cheering had died down Sunstar continued.

"I will choose a new deputy before Moonhigh, until then Stormtail and Adderfang will share the role as deputy."

Bluefur's father nodded and Adderfang flicked his ear.

Mosskit gazed in awe at Sunstar. _She wants to be up there, I know it. _Mosskit's tabby pelt shone in the sun, her bright green eyes filled with ambition and hope. Bluefur sighed and licked Mosskit on the head.

"Come and get some rest." Bluefur meowed gently.

Mosskit nodded and Stonekit nestled into his mother's leg. But Mistykit was wide awake.

"Can't I go play with Runningkit and Mousekit?" She pleaded.

Bluefur glanced at White-eye waiting for approval. She nodded silently.

"Alright, but if you get tired come and curl up next to me okay? You've got shorter legs then Runningkit and Mousekit."

Mistykit bounced off happily and Bluefur padded into the nursery and flopped down in her nest gratefully. Stonekit curled up next to Mosskit. Bluefur put her head on her paws and sleep instantly washed over her.

The fierce wind chilled Bluefur to the bone. She was standing in a forest, with no Silverpelt for reassurance. "Mosskit? Stonekit? Mistykit?"

Bluefur listened hard. No reply. She cried out desparately and listened harder, her ears strained for the slightest sound.

"We shall mark the borders with our enemy's blood!"

"They shall cower in fear as we stride down to Gatherings well-fed even in the coldest leaf-bare!"

"Thistlestar."

"Thistlestar."

"Thunderclan will be the ultimate clan! We shall destroy the other clans!"

The wind whispered in her ears.

Then it stopped.

"Turn around." A light voice said.

She glanced behind her Thistleclaw loomed dangerously over her kits.

"You filthy Half-clan!" He spat in their faces his claws unsheathed and his fur matted with blood. He lifted his paw ready. Bluefur stood glued to the spot for a few priceless burst into action.

"No!" Bluefur half-snarled half-yowled angrily and fiercely. She bowled into Thistleclaw's side and scratched her claws down his pelt.

Blood poured out from the wound until Bluefur was swimming in it. Thistleclaw laughed huskily. "Don't you see? You can't win!"

"No please!" He swam up beside her as if stalking through the undergrowth and pushed her down with one paw.

"Bluefur? Bluefur."

White-eye was prodding her in the ribs.

"Sunstar called a gathering."

Bluefur immediately jumped to he paws. No longer tired. Mosskit danced around her paws,

"Your awake! Sunstar's going to call the new deputy!" she squeaked happily and sat down at the front. Bluefur sat next to her kit.

"I say these words, In the view of Starclan. So they may hear and approve my choice. The New deputy of Thunderclan will be..."

Bluefur swallowed.

"Thistleclaw. I pray that you use your strength and skills to defend and protect your clan well. When it is my time to join Starclan I hope that you will make a worthy leader." They touched noses and Thistleclaw stepped back. Basking in the yowls of his clan-mates.

"Thistleclaw! Thistleclaw! Thistleclaw!" Rose up from the crowd.

Bluefur remained silent, along with Adderfang who was scowling.

Tigerclaw yowled the loudest, as one of Thistleclaw's strongest supporters.

Mistykit was sitting directly in front of Bluefur grooming and for a moment Bluefur saw a flash of Oakheart in her. Stonekit and Runningkit rolled in front of her, play-fighting. Bluefur's whiskers twitched when Mistykit lashed out at them.

"I'm trying to wash!" She squeaked.

"I also have another ceremony to perform. Runningkit, Mousekit step forward." Runningkit's chest was puffed out, his pelt shining like the moon.

"Runningkit, you have tireless energy. No doubt, I hope you use this well in your apprentice duties."

The small kit glowed with pride.

"From this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Runningpaw. Your mentor will be Thrushpelt."

Thrushpelt and Runningpaw touched noses.

"Mousekit, you have a strong sense of determination. You will make a good warrior when your time comes but for now until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Mousepaw. Your mentor will be Stormtail."

They touched noses.

"Redpaw step forward."

Redpaw padded up to his clan leader.

"I call upon Starclan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Redpaw, do you wish to take on the many duties as a warrior? To serve your clan and give your life if needed, and when the time comes go to Starclan peacefully?"

"I do."

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as Redtail in honor of your Redtail. Use your loyalty and courage to serve your clan well."

Sunstar dipped his head.

"Mousepaw! Runningpaw! Redtail!" The cats called out happily.

"Rosetail will be joining the nursery. Redtail you will sit vigil and guard the camp while the clan gets some well-earned rest."

"Ceremonies bring joy and new life into the clan. Tonight we shall feast in honor."

Sunstar leaped down from the highrock and Thistleclaw followed him. Bluefur padded after them. She had to know what was going on. Stonekit's mew made her jump.

"Where are you going?" He squeaked.

"To see Sunstar." Bluefur was relieved to hear a tinge of truth in that sentence.

"Mistykit wants to show you that hunting crouch Redtail taught her didn't she?"

"... Oh yeah!"

Stonekit bounced off.

Bluefur pricked her ears, Thistleclaw and Sunstar were already talking.

"As my deputy I can tell you that I only really have one life left."

Bluefur shook her head. That was the worst thing to say!

5 Moons later...

"Help! Help! Featherwhisker!?"

Bluefur yawned and blinked away the sleep in her eyes.

"What is it, why do you need a medicine cat?" She called.

Lionheart burst in the warriors den his eyes wide with alarm.

"Where's Featherwhisker?" He demanded,

"What? Why?"

Lionheart raced out again and Bluefur drowsily followed him.

To her horror Bluefur saw Sunstar's body sprawled out in the clearing. Dirty and Lifeless.

**_______________________________________**

**Hope I made the ending a bit clearer. By the way, it **_**could **_**be Lionheart. Could not be. You'll have to wait and see!**

**What did you think?**

**Remember R&R!**

**~Vineheart X**


	4. Apologies

Due to personal reasons I am handing my story rights over to my good friend:

Stoneheart

to do with them as he pleases. please start your story over using my idea if you are reading this Stoneheart.

~Vineheart


End file.
